Characteristics
The horses in Horse Reality consist of various characteristics. Each horse consists of +/-50 genes. All of them together determine which colour the horse is, how healthy it is, how tall it will be, and how it performs in shows and competitions. Each trait consists of 2 alleles. When you breed your horses, the foal will always have 1 allele of the dam and 1 allele of the sire for each trait with a variation of a few points. This means that the foal could have better or worse traits than the parents. Depending on which alleles the foal receives, it might be a completely different outcome than you expected! All characteristics are divided into 5 groups, and each characteristic consists of 2 alleles: * Colour genetics: to determine the colour of the horse * Conformation: used to determine scores in competitions and conformation shows * Genetic Potential: used to determine scores in competitions * Health: used for breeding and the general health condition of horses * Height: to determine the final height of the horse Colour genetics Most of the colour genetics are available after testing. Be aware that you can only test genes that have tests available for them in reality. Let's take flaxen as an example: there is no test available for flaxen in real life, which means that you cannot test for flaxen in Horse Reality either. Even though there is no test available for it, you can still see it on the horse as a blonde mane and tail. This means that there can be some hidden genes that you don't know of, so be sure to keep an eye out for them! Find out more about the colour genetics. Conformation The conformation of a horse is used to determine how good-looking and moving the horse is. When you go to a horse's achievements page, you get a global view of those statistics which are visible from birth as long as they are player owned. At the moment of writing, the conformation statistics are divided into 5 groups: # Poor = < 40 points # Below average = 40 - 59 points # Average = 60 - 69 points # Good = 70 - 84 points # Very good = 85+ points When entering in a horse show, there will be a few extra things to take into account. You can find more information about it here. Genetic Potential There are 10 genes that determine a horse's genetic potential, which is basically the sports foundation of your horse. Your horse will be good in a certain discipline when he has a good set of genes that are needed for the selected discipline. * Acceleration * Agility * Balance * Bascule * Pulling Power * Speed * Sprint * Stamina * Strength * Surefootedness Health At the moment, most health stats are not taken into account yet. In the future, the health stats of your horse may affect how likely it is going to get sick in the respective health domains. You can take your horse to the veterinarian to reveal these stats by getting a health check done. The stats are then displayed under the "Health" tab of the horse. They are permanent for each horse. Right now, the only part where health is relevant is when you are breeding with your horses: the health stats are inheritable and the stallion's fertility affect how likely it is for the mare to successfully become pregnant. Fertility One of the factors taken into account for pregnancy success rates is the quality of the stallion's semen. Depending on what his fertility stat is, the chance of a failed pregnancy can be greater. You can find more information in the Success Rate section of the Breeding article. At this moment, the quality of the stallion's semen cannot be tested. This stat operates in hidden. Characteristics The better your horse's health will be, the fewer health problems it will have in the future. Each horse has the following five health stats which can be revealed by a health check at the vet: * Colic resistance * Hoof quality * Back problems * Respiratory disease * Resistance to lameness Each stat has a hidden number behind it, which is the average of two numeric alleles. These numbers cannot get revealed, but depending on the number range that a stat falls in, it will get a verbal label: * < 20 = poor, * 20 - 40 = fair, * 40 - 60 = average, * 60 - 80 = good, * 80+ = excellent. Height The height of a horse gets displayed on its profile page, in the information box to the left. As time passes and a newborn foal grows older, it will also grow taller. Much like in real life, horses on this game don't stop growing until way into adulthood 6 - 8 years, confirmation needed. The final height of a horse depends in part on its breed. Each horse breed has an accepted height range, and individuals will vary in height within this range. The second column from the left on the Registries page is an overview of the height ranges for all breeds currently in the game. The upper end of a height range is capped, so horses can't grow taller than what's maximally possible for their breed. It is assumed such a cap exists for the lower end of a height range, too needed. The exact height that a horse will reach is encoded in its genes. This means that even for a newborn foal it is predetermined how tall it will stand eventually. Every horse has two height alleles, their average determines the final height of the horse. When two horses get bred, their foal receives one height allele from each parent. It is assumed that a random effect adds or subtracts a few points per allele needed.Category:Horses Category:Gameplay